Alyssa Lies Song Fan Fiction
by livyryaanderson1995
Summary: Based on the very sad song Alyssa Lies. Melinda tells her Dad, Leo all about her new friend Alyssa. But it was too late to save her.


Alyssa Lies Song Fan Fiction.

Leo and Melinda.

Hiay so this is my first fan fiction about a child whose friend is being beaten at home by her parents. She tells her Dad, but by the time they get to Alyssa it's to late. I don't own the song Alyssa Lies, or the characters Leo and Melinda. I hope you enjoy and I warn you it is very sad, but please still review. Thank you. P.S. I've changed one or two of the words. Hope no one minds.

"Hi, my name is Melinda." Melinda said.

"I'm Alyssa." Alyssa said.

"I've seen you in the classroom, I sit by the window. How come you sit all alone and don't speak to anyone?" Melinda asked.

"I'm not allowed to say." Alyssa said.

"Do you want to be friends? We don't have to tell anyone. It can be our little secret." Melinda said.

"But don't friends have to tell each other secrets? I'll get into trouble if I tell you." Alyssa said.

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings_

"Okay, so you won't tell each other secrets. We can write them down on a piece of paper. I have a secret I'm not allowed to say either. My Mommy will be mad, but I'll tell you because your my new friend." Melinda said.

"Okay." Alyssa said. Melinda and Alyssa sat down on the benches and begin to write their secrets. Melinda wrote down that she was a witch and her two older brothers were Whitelighters.

"Are you really a witch?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, I can turn invisible. See." Melinda said as she turned invisible.

"Here is mine, promise you won't tell anyone and I'll keep your secret safe with me." Alyssa said.

"I promise." Melinda said and she read what Alyssa had written. Alyssa said that her Dad and her Mom beat her if she tells a lie, beat if their sad, and beat if their mad, how they burned her hand on the oven, how they sometimes don't feed her, and how they wish she was never born.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. Or else I won't be friends anymore." Alyssa said.

"I promise." Melinda said.

"Hey Melinda!" Leo called. Melinda turned to see her dad, Leo by the car.

"My Daddy is here. I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow in the playground. Bye." Melinda said.

"Bye." Alyssa said. Melinda over to the car and got in.

"How was school today?" Leo asked. Melinda was quite all the way home and once they got inside Melinda started to cry.

"Daddy I meet a new friend at school today. Her name is Alyssa and she doesn't talk to anyone, but her Mom and Daddy aren't very nice." Melinda said.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

"I'm sure Alyssa is fine. Children sometimes say things that they don't mean." Leo said.

_Well I just brushed it off at first  
'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said_

"Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise"

"Daddy, Alyssa told her that her Mom and Dad beat her all the time. They don't always feed her food and sometimes they even burn her hands on their oven. Daddy can't you do something? Alyssa told me not to tell anyone, but it's not fair that they hit when their so big." Melinda said.

"I'll see what I can do." Leo said.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
"Angels bless my mom and my dad_

_And Wyatt and Chris  
And my new friend Alyssa"  
Oh I know she needs you bad because_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

Leo opened Melinda's door and give her a hug goodnight.

"Melinda, try and get some sleep. You let Daddy worry about your friend Alyssa tonight." Leo said.

"Okay, I know the Angels will look after her." Melinda said.

"Goodnight." Leo said.

"Goodnight Daddy." Melinda said and Leo walked out the room.  
_  
I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_  
"I'm sorry Mr. Wyatt, but Alyssa died last night. She was pushed down the stairs. At least now, she can be in peace. I had no idea that Alyssa and Melinda were friends." The Teacher said.

"Daddy why are their flowers everywhere. Why are people crying? Where is Alyssa, didn't she come into school today?" Melinda asked.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

"Melly, I'm sorry. But Alyssa...Alyssa passed away last night. Her Dad pushed her down the stairs. Now she flies with the Angels, and she is in peace. No one can hurt her anymore." Leo said.

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
She doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa flies with Angels  
Because there's nothing anyone would do_

"But-but the Angels were suppose to look after her. Make everything better and stop her Mom and Dad from hurting her!" Melinda cried.

"They did, but to stop it they had to take her away. Take her to Heaven where she will be safe from her Mom and Dad. Don't cry, I'm sure Alyssa knows how you tried to safe her. She's watching down from Heaven and thinking how lucky she was to have a friend who wanted to help her." Leo said._  
_  
_Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Oh daddy, oh daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

Melinda sat down that night to say a prayer to the Angels.

"Dear Angels, I know you took my friend Alyssa away from her Mom and Dad. Thank you for ending her pain and making it so no one can hurt her anymore. Please look after her in Heaven. She's my best friend who needs some love from above." Melinda said.


End file.
